


Inconfesable

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: La cosa termina bien, Lo usual, M/M, Mitologia sobre vampiros aprovechada, Reencarnación, Tragédia, Universo Alterno, Vampiros, advertencia de muertes de personajes principales, creo, detalles, en cierto modo, intento de acción, pero el desarrollo es un poco triste, que me salio bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: EL ave tenía las alas manchadas de sangre, pero el ave no era el heredero de Bruce Wayne, no era la frágil criatura cuya memoria era una breve confusión por los recuerdos de otras vidas.Aun así Oliver todavía lo amaba.Y aún aspiraba a su corazón.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Oliver Queen, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Oliver Queen/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte 1

Oliver Queen observo el rostro que le mostraba al mundo: el rostro de un hombre atractivo en el mejor momento de su vida, de no más de cuarenta y cinco años. Sin embargo hasta él tenía que admitir que no era más real que las fotografías amarillentas e imprecisas de las últimas páginas de cualquier álbum familiar. 

Puede que un día sí hubiera sido su rostro, un par de siglos en el pasado. Pero si en verdad era así, ahora no había manera de demostrarlo. Y si no lo era, no quedaba nadie que pudiera acusarle o preguntarle como lo había conseguido.

En cualquier caso los años no han pasado en vano para él, sus ojos lucen cada día más amargos, más llenos de melancolía y dolor... oh, dolor, un dolor tan profundo y tan terrible como el veneno que se derrama de los colmillos de una serpiente cuando se desliza por su infortunada víctima. 

A lo lejos puede adivinarse el tono santo de las campanas de la vieja catedral, y su mente se embriaga de recuerdos de otros tiempos, un recuerdo que se ha amargado con los años, un recuerdo de años en el pasado, un siglo, dos... tres que han pasado desde entonces.   
Cuando él, Oliver Queen, era un hombre diferente, alegre... el dolor de cabeza favorito de su vieja madre. 

Tenía 44 años cuando lo conoció y era la cosa más bonita que él había visto alguna vez, con su negro cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus ojos de jade viéndole desde lo profundo de la noche. 

Oliver estaba muriendo cuando lo vio por primera vez, una bala le había atravesado a traición el abdomen en medio de la noche y nadie había acudido a sus gritos de auxilio, quizá el hado se apiado de él cuando el muchacho se le acerco.

Un rayo se formó en el cielo, por encima de sus cabezas, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, recordaba haber quedado prendado de su mirada, la muerte al lado de unos ojos semejantes valía la pena.

O eso había pensado. 

**_"¿Quieres vivir?"_** había preguntado el adolescente, con una voz parecida a la plata, al agua, al amor y al veneno **_"pídemelo... y te salvare"_** con sus labios cerca suyo había sido capa de aspirar el aire que escapaba de su boca, un aire helado.

Por extraño que sonara, se había encantado con él desde aquel momento, aunque con la primera mirada supo también que no era humano como él.

Damian Al Ghul venía de Oriente, de las arenas del desierto y conocía la caricia de sus oasis lo mismo que las crueldades de sus noches. 

Era un hijo de la noche, un vampyr, un condenado... un monstruo que se alimentaba de la sangre de los vivos para así poder comprar una existencia maldita, en las noches.

Y había llegado a la vida de Oliver por simple y llana crueldad, curioso de ver como asumiría este una existencia comprada a un ser como él... pero Oliver se había enamorado de él, le había acariciado las mejillas de hielo y bésalo sus labios de escarcha con afecto imperecedero.

Lo había adorado.

Idolatrado el piso que el hijo de la noche pisaba. 

Hasta que Damian se fue... 

Hasta que pereció bajo las estacas crueles de los cazadores que le pusieron fin.

Fin cuando al fin Oliver logró besar sus labios sin ser rechazado, fin cuando sus brazos dieron el abrazo que Oliver había anhelado. 

Fin... cuando al fin había logrado ser amado. 

Fin... 

Y allí estaba... allí, solo... asumiendo la inmortalidad, esperando el día en que la mano piadosa de algún hombre de fe lo destruyera.

Fijo sus orbes azules en el rostro de Bruce Wayne, que cruzaba las puertas de su mansión, lo recordó apenas, pues se había acercado a él por el parecido que había visto en algunos de sus rasgos con los de su antiguo amante, con los de su maestro. 

Aquel día no venía solo, lo acompañaban las bellezas que eran sus hijos, a los tres mayores los había conocido, cada uno dueño de una sangre más dulce que el anterior...

Fijo, curioso la vista en el último, en el que no conocía, recién llegado del internado donde pasaba casi todo el año. 

De ser mortal se habría desmayado.

Ojos de jade.

Piel morena.

Cabellos del color del ébano.

Y aire a fríos desiertos. 

El adolescente elevo la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos en los suyos y Oliver inclino leve la cabeza.

Fue el principio del fin.


	2. Parte 2

_Los labios que besan los labios de Damian no son de escarcha_

_No son de hielo ni pertenecen a los inviernos eternos, son suaves y acariciantes._

_Hace un esfuerzo importante para no alejar al hombre de sí, sintiendo sobre sus hombros su caricia, una calidez artificial sobre su cuello y el aliento frio contra sus labios._

_Le da vergüenza, hiere lo profundo de su orgullo, confesar que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo corresponder el beso, que no sabe bien como mover los labios o si debe hacer algún movimiento aparte, siente ganas de abrazar a Oliver, enredar su cuerpo con el suyo..._

_Se sostiene de sus hombros cuando siente que la fuerza lo abandona, y es absurdo... porque a él la fuerza nunca le ha abandonado._

_Hasta ese momento._

_Al abrir los ojos, que había cerrado en algún momento del beso, se topa con el rostro del aristócrata norteamericano muy cerca del suyo y no sabe muy bien que decir..._

_Se regaña a sí mismo, sabe que lo ha rechazado un millón de veces, que le ha dicho que el amor no es para seres como ellos, pero Oliver es insistente... terriblemente insistente y teme, a su pesar, que ha terminado por ceder un poco._

_Está a punto de decirle algo, algo importante, susurrar un suave "habibi" cuando el primer grito corta el aire de la noche y se separa veloz de su amante volviéndose a donde el ruido viene._   
_Normalmente no le importarían esos gritos, pues de general son gente desesperada que va de uno en uno, o de tres, o cinco máximo, gente a la que puede acabar con un gesto..._

_Pero esta vez no es así... a lo lejos ve luces rojas romper la fría nocturnidad y adivina la turba embravecida por el reverendo Todd..._

_**-¿Damian?** –Oliver a su lado ya tiene el sable bien agarrado en una mano, morirá defendiéndolo, lo sabe... basta ver sus maravillosos ojos enfermos de amor cada vez que le mira para saber que Oliver moriría por él sin dudarlo._

_Dos décadas en el pasado no habría dudado en sacrificarlo para mantener su inmortalidad._   
_Ahora, sin embargo, no puede pensar en esa posibilidad._

_**-Debemos irnos** –susurra, aun sabiendo que dos dejaran más huellas que uno solo, si fuera solo podría perder a Todd, este se cebaría con Oliver, odia un poco más a Jason Todd y su fe, la misma que le ha protegido de todos sus ataques – **Debemos irnos ahora, ordena a los sirvientes que bloqueen a los aldeanos cuanto puedan, yo tomare el oro para le camino, ahora ve... amor mio, ve.**_

_Dice las palabras en un momento de angustia, un mal presentimiento le dice que será la primera y última vez que susurre esas palabras._  
.  
Damian Wayne despertó con un sobresalto, demasiado aterrado para moverse, sintiendo aun sobre su frente la mirada de unos ojos que no existían, repasando la memoria de su cuerpo la caricia vacía de alguien que ya no estaba a su lado.

La inquietante imagen no era del todo ajena a la realidad y si lo era, había conseguido engañar a su mente el tiempo suficiente para que no importara si era verdad o no, llevaba seis meses sin poder dormir como Dios manda. 

Sentía y pensaba, muy a pesar de sí mismo, que alguien lo visitaba, el mismo alguien que había provocado aquellas pesadillas... que no eran del todo pesadillas.

Soñar con Oliver Queen, el socio de su padre, era algo maravilloso... y tétrico... hay algo en el hombre que le llama, que le seduce y que lo intimida al mismo tiempo

Con un escalofrío, expulsó la sospecha de sus pensamientos mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba entre las sábanas arrugadas, que aún conservaban el inconfundible contorno de su forma, una forma delgada y aun sin desarrollar del todo... tenía apenas catorce años.

Se estremeció a causa del aire de la mañana y sus ojos viajaron hasta las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón de su habitación, sus dedos se enredaron en la bata de algodón que se posaba cómoda a un lado de su cama hasta atraerla contra sí y cubrir con ella su cuerpo enfundado en el pijama de color gris.

Al acercarse a las puertas descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas. 

Estaban abiertas.

Abiertas, cuando él estaba seguro de haberlas cerrado la noche pasada. 

Contuvo las ganas de gritar, de gemir o de correr con su padre o con sus hermanos –adoptivos ellos- sabía que no le creerían. 

Todd y Drake serían crueles como espadas toledanas, afilados sus comentarios de que decía eso por llamar la atención. 

Grayson le defendería y juraría que le creía, pero al final Damian vería en sus ojos solo la preocupación por su estado mental. 

Las cámaras no habían captado nada. 

Sus dedos arrugaron la seda de las cortinas con furia y miro al frente, al otro lado del vidrio, la mañana brillaba pálida y fría sobre los jardines de la mansión... soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

Fue entonces que sintió el dolor frio en su cuello. 

Como un pinchazo...


	3. Parte 3

Oliver Queen.

Damian solo tiene que pronunciar su nombre para sentir que tiene al hombre respirando sobre su hombro, porque jura, por lo más sagrado que tiene (que es él mismo) que no lo sintió detrás suyo antes de nombrarlo. 

**-¿Aburrido?** –pregunta el rubio, y Damian se vuelve a verle, frías sus orbes y estoica su expresión, cuando ve de frente el rostro del hombre que lleva soñando de forma intermitente desde seis meses en el pasado. 

Lo ve y siente su corazón saltar en el interior de su pecho, ver para arriba hasta las profundidad amable y triste de aquellos ojos azules de los que el dueño de la casa es dueño.

 **-No** –contesta controlando el tono de su voz para que esta no le traicione, no entiende porque al verlo le entran tantas emociones, la verdad es que no lo conoce porque no es posible que el hombre de sus sueños sea el mismo que tiene en frente, se lleva una mano al cuello allí donde el dolor del pinchazo que lleva sintiendo desde la mañana le duele **–solo quería... tomar aire.**

  
Su mirada es comprensiva, su sonrisa amable se ensancha un poco más como si supiera una cosa que él no, y no va a negar que le molesta ver esa expresión.

 **-¿quieres que ordene a alguien traerte algo? Sería una pena que te sintieras mal en mi fiesta...** -comenta, pensativo.

 **-Por favor** –debe hacer un esfuerzo para que su tono no se vuelva seco y maleducado, su padre le ha advertido que se muestre educado y realmente ya ha tentado demasiado su suerte con su padre en los últimos meses – **no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.**

No es del todo cierto, el cuello le duele como el infierno, y se siente mareado hasta decir basta, pero no va a demostrarlo, lo mejor que puede hacer es ir con su padre o mejor, con Richard y decirle que quiere irse temprano, su hermano comprenderá. 

El mundo frente a sus ojos se difumina un segundo, y cuando parpadea tiene a Queen a centímetros de su rostro, inclinándose cortes como un padre, como un amigo, llama a su voluntad para que no le tiemblen los labios.

Fracasa y baja la mirada.

Puede sentir a Oliver sobre suyo...

Puede escuchar en su mente otras palabras que no se dicen en voz alta.   
.  
 _"No te preocupes por mi"_

 _"Pero quiero hacerlo"_ Oliver viéndole una noche en la ópera, a su lado, de fondo una voz como agua clara cantando sobre aves bailando sobre una fuente.

Oliver le mira como le han mirado otros hombres antes, le mira con amor imposible, pero es al primero al que ha trasformado el algo semejante a él... un monstruo.

Y sin embargo Oliver es... más humano de los que él será jamás. 

Incluso vivo Damian era una piedra, las lágrimas no lograban conmoverlo, las sonrisas no le endulzaban el corazón, el amor no era una aspiración y la sangre en cambio teñía las ventanas de la fortaleza que era su hogar.

 _"Damián"_ Oliver le vuelve a hablar, llamándole a su atención _"Escúchame Damián, por favor... te amo, te amare incluso mil años después de esto"_ si no fuera por la fuerza impresa se reiría de él, es más viejo aunque luzca más joven _"no me alejes de tú lado"_

Sabe que tiene que alejarlo, dos vampiros caminando juntos... llamarían la atención, además... no lo creo para llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo, Damian abandono a su conversor a la primera oportunidad... incapaz de quedarse a su lado, deseoso de sus propios dominios y poder. 

Oliver es diferente...

En muchos sentidos.

Lo mirá, listo para ordenarle abandonarle.

Y entonces, cuando ve sus ojos llenos de amor...

Le falta valor.

Es egoísta, anhela ese sentimiento para sí, hundirse en él... en su calidez, la calidez que no ha conocido nunca y que Oliver le ofrece a cambio de nada...

 ** _-Hay un lugar, en un acantilado, cerca a una aldea... pretendo ir allí –_** comenta... y es que es verdad, tiene un castillo cerca de un acantilado... comida cerca y alejado de los mortales crédulos... allí deberían estar a salvo. 

Deberían...   
.  
Podría ser un sueño, podría ser que simplemente haya perdido la razón, pero cuando abre los ojos esta en cama y hay un doctor frente suyo.

Y puede distinguir una única palabra.

"Anemia"

Parpadea...

 **-¿Richard?** –llama, sin querer, buscando algo que le diga que pasa, pasa menos de un segundo hasta que Richard se inclina hasta él, esta pálido, mortalmente asustado por lo que ve en su cara... le toma la mano temblorosa y le sonríe apenas...

Le sonríe y dice que todo está bien, pero ¿cómo puede estar bien si Richard parece listo para correr al baño más cercano a echar a llorar?


	4. Parte 4

Jason sabía que Richard no había parado de lamentarse desde que el chico había enfermado, lloraba en las esquinas cuando creía que nadie le veía, o por las noches cuando nadie debía escuchar a hurtadillas en su puerta.

No le faltaban razones, Jason sabía que Richard adoraba a Damian, no era un cariño de hermanos sino algo más profundo y verdadero, algo que arrebataba el alma sin esfuerzo, Richard había querido al infante desde que llegara a la casa siendo un niño, muerta su madre solo Bruce podía hacerse cargo de él y cuando su hijo mayor, había visto al infante.

Había sido amor a primera vista.

Probablemente la razón de que al final Bruce enviara al niño lejos cuando cumplió la edad adecuada para el internado, no era difícil después de todo leer en los ojos de Bruce, ese anhelo inconcluso que se le dibujaba en la mirada cuando veía a Dick… celos de un niño, de un crio que nunca entendería de verdad que pasaba en aquella casa.

Bruce sentía celos de Damian, de su propio hijo a causa de lo que causaba en Dick, su mirada se llenaba de cariño cuando Damian aparecía y vaya uno a saber cuánto habría crecido el sentimiento de haberles permitido vivir juntos desde el principio hasta el final.

En aquellos instantes empero, no importaba lo que Bruce sintiera, lo que Damian sentía ni tan siquiera lo que Dick sentía por el segundo… lo que importaba era que el chico moría sin poder hacer nada.

Y era eso último lo que Jason no podía entender, no era como si Bruce estuviera asesinando a su propio hijo, había pagado los mejores médicos y clínica que el dinero podía comprar y pagar en Gotham, y sin embargo ningún tratamiento hacía nada.

Dos semanas después de que Damian se desmayara en la fiesta de Oliver Queen, el chico había caído en sopor y ya ni tan siquiera despertaba.

Era como si con cada nueva noche la vida se le arrebatara sin remedio ni esperanzas.

Sin pesar.

Sin querer acaricio la mejilla del adolescente con algo parecido a la ternura, la misma ternura que Richard debía de haber derrochado en otros momentos en aquella habitación, sintió su piel lisa bajo sus dedos e inclinándose se preguntó porque ocurría aquello.

Dick lloraba en el baño de aquel piso de la clínica, Bruce estaba desaparecido y Timothy se leía al derecho y al revés las posibilidades de enfriamiento no-letal del cuerpo y que posibilidades tenía el hijo biológico de Bruce.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, le había prometido a Dick que no dejaría solo a Damian por ningún motivo, presiono sus labios contra las manos frías del chico sin saber bien porque, quizá quería dotarlo de un poco de calor, pues el más joven estaba helado, fijo sus ojos en la pantalla del monitor para asegurarse de que seguía vivo y así era.

Y entonces el sopor le vino encima.

.

_Jason Todd no era un sacerdote común, siendo más joven, cuando tenía quince años había sido seducido por una mujer de ojos verdes y piel morena._

_Ella le había comprado y arrebatado de los brazos de su madre tiempo después, encantada con su “fuerza” y su sangre, con su atractivo rostro y su juventud evidente._

_Se llamaba Talía y era como una noche de enero, fría pero llena de promesas._

_Se había enamorado de ella, y ella lo había llevado a conocer todos los placeres dignos de este mundo, le había besado los fríos labios en las noches y por las mañanas él aprendió todo lo necesario para ser adecuada su compañía para ella._

_La había adorado, besado el suelo que ella pisaba y extendido los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando ella se inclinaba hacía él, él solo cerraba los ojos y esperaba el pinchazo de dolor que sentiría cuando la mujer le hundiera los colmillos en la piel y la carne hasta llegar a la vena._

_Pero un día vio la luz, cumplía diecisiete años cuando ingreso a la iglesia del pueblo listo para robar un relicario sagrado de la misma, era su prueba, Talía le había prometido que si le llevaba el objeto… el probaría su valía._

_Nunca le entrego el relicario._

_En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos vio la luz… entendió el peligro de su existencia… entendió que debía destruirla… a ella y todos los de su clase._

_Los años pasaron y se hizo sacerdote…_

_Y un día llego a un pueblo, un pueblo atemorizado por una criatura hecha de nieve y de arena…_

_Damian Al Ghul, igual que Talia Al Ghul…._

_Y ataco…_

_Y pereció bajo las garras, no de Damian, a él le hundió una estaca en el pecho y le corto el cuello de un tajo logrando convertirlo en cenizas… no… pereció una noche en su habitación, con miles de flechas ardiendo en fuego griego hundiéndose en su echo vivo, bajo la mirada vacia de piedad del rubio amante de Al Ghul._

.

Damian y Jason abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Damian eran piezas gemelas apenas despiertas, los ojos de Jason vivos luceros llenos de conocimiento.

 **-Todd** –llamo el adolescente, con la voz siendo apenas un hilo.

 **-Calma** –dijo Jason en cambio, como quien acaba de ver rebelada una gran verdad –Sé que ocurre –confeso, pues la revelación que le había abierto los ojos era más fuerte que un sueño.

 **-¿Todd?** –pregunto, de vuelta el más joven y Jason lo miro, sus manos fueron hasta el cuello del chico y reviso, ni una marca… pero no era necesaria, hizo más y reviso otra cosa, el pulso, bajo muy bajo…

Un pensamiento vació le cruzo la mente… la existencia de Oliver Queen. 

  
- **No morirás** –prometió **–sé que hacer.**  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es, en principio, una de mis entradas favoritas, mi amor por Bruce Wayne como padre de Damian es minimo, y tiendo a tomarme libertades con sus emociones, pero son humanos y puedo aprovecharlo con las letras, se que es un occ increible, perdón por la ofensa.   
> En cuanto a Jason, el papel de heroe rescatando a la belleza me gusta para él, lo siento mucho.


	5. Parte 5

Damián moría, con el rostro muy cerca del cuello del adolescente Oliver pudo adivinar de claro y evidente que no le quedaba más de un día como mucho.

Acarició su mejilla blanca y sus labios pálidos como la cera, no se atrevió a más en aquel momento, sus ojos fueron cuidadosos a la puerta, allí por donde en algún momento pasaría la enfermera a asegurarse de que todo fuera bien. 

Volvió a ver de vuelta el rostro de Damián, pálido como la muerte, anhelaba acariciar sus mejillas hasta el amanecer, besas sus labios y decirle en voz alterada llena de aquellos profundos haberes de los afectos que son humanos y eternos por ser reales, deseaba hacerlo, convertirlo en algo semejante a lo que él era, quedarse con él... 

Al inicio Damián le resistiría, el infierno lo sabía, le maldeciría... pero con el tiempo... solo, incapaz de volver a los brazos de su familia tendría que quedarse con él... con el tiempo Oliver lograría que Damian volviese a amarlo, pues evidente era que sentía algún tipo de atracción por él.

Empero... aun no era el momento, le faltaba valor. 

Cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de levantarse del banco al lado de la cama de Damian, y fue hasta la puerta hasta tomar el pomo de cobre; el frio del metal, suave como el hielo ascendió por todo su brazo y se extendió como una oleada vengativa y venenosa... estuvo a punto de retirar el brazo solo para descubrir que no podía, el veneno subía por toda la extensión de su extremidad como una llamarada de ira, venía lento y acerado... lo reconoció sin posibilidad de error, lo había sentido en el pasado un par de veces... 

**-Todd** –rugió con furia malhadada y fijó sus ojos al frente....

Había hundido en el pecho despellejado del sacerdote, flechas ardiendo en fuego griego, tras alimentarlo de su sangre, sangre que le había hecho sobrevivir a las primeras horas de la implacable venganza del vampiro. 

Estaba muerto y lo sabía... pero si Damián había vuelto... ¿porque no el sacerdote? 

Sus labios musitaron un apresurado voto a los volátiles y vengativos espíritus que solían vigilar esa clase de umbrales, una promesa de libaciones de sangre fresca derramada sobre el dintel a cambio de su protección, el mismo que Damián le había enseñado casi en sus inicios. Contó hasta tres con algo parecido al temor martilleándole los costados de la cabeza, y apretando el metal con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, tiró.

La puerta de abrió de par en par. 

Hubo una súbita bocanada de aire y un crepitar chocante, como un latigazo, Oliver sintió toda la fuerza del golpe sobre la vértebra exacta que unía cuello y espalda, cayó de bruces sobre el suelo de baldosas donde su cabeza rebotó con un tono hueco, casi musical.

A continuación, una fuerza desconocida lo recogió del suelo como si fuera una hoja seca y lo arrojó dando tumbos en dirección al corredor, tumbos después su cuerpo fue a detenerse, bruscamente y en una postura antinatural, contra el muro. La oscuridad del olvido se cernió sobre él como una bandada de negras aves de presa.

La sorpresa, lo mismo que la ira trataron de hacerse con el control de sus acciones, pero no era tonto, tenía siglos huyendo de cazadores, a los que más temprano que tarde había asesinado y enviado a responder por sus acciones ante Osiris, dios de los muertos. 

Por otro lado temía por Damián, Todd era un maldito fanático ¿Qué le aseguraba que no deseaba destruir a Damián, que aún no dejaba de ser humano? 

El antaño sacerdote llegaría pronto, muy pronto y él debía actuar. 

Utilizó su sangre para curar sus lastimados cuello y cabeza y trató de alejar de sí las oscuras y sofocantes alas agitando las manos, ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido Todd, si era él, llamar tantos espíritus? Con tiento buscó a su alrededor algo, cualquier cosa con la que espantarlas.  
Entonces, en medio de la presión de las sofocantes alas y las crueles garras, sus manos se cerraron sobre algo sólido, no supo bien que ni le importo tampoco, lo blandió frente a las aves, desesperadamente, con ambas manos, llamando las fuerzas de su maltratado cuerpo, una vez tras otra.

Poco a poco, la voraz presión de los cuerpos voladores empezó a retirarse. Al principio de uno en uno y luego en escuadrones aullantes y desafiantes, se alejaron, dejando huecos tras de sí y jirones de luz abrasadora tras su estela.

La cabeza le palpitaba y las manos le dolían por la fuerza con la que habían aferrado... ¿el qué? Oliver sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarársela y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El dolor regresó a grandes zancadas, aún más fuerte que antes.

Dejo el objeto a un lado, lamentando haber dejado de caminar con su espada atada al cinto de su cadera desde hacía 150 años, y apoyando la mano en la pared se ayudó para levantarse, quería estar parado y dueño de su magnífico porte cuando su enemigo llegara. 

Confusamente se topó con su reflejo en una de las ventanas de las habitaciones del pasillo, daba miedo, su frente era una masa de cabello empapado de sangre que no lograba ocultar del todo el revelador blanco del hueso expuesto debajo de ella. 

Como un muerto.

Puso a prueba su equilibrio y, satisfecho, se encaminó al otro extremo del pasillo hasta la puerta de Damian, quería asegurarse de que estaba cerrada cuando su enemigo llegara, con una sonrisa avergonzada, reparó en la sangre que corría por la jamba de la puerta y llenaba las grietas que había a ambos lados del umbral. Su sangre. Hay que ser muy cuidadoso, pensó, a la hora de prometerle algo a los olvidados que moran bajo los umbrales.

Estaba abierta, la cerró con un movimiento seco y luego se volvió a ver el pasillo, sus sentidos despiertos le advirtieron la llegada...

 **-Todd –** susurro, el veneno del odio y el rencor haciéndose eco una y otra vez en su voz.

 **-Queen** –dijo el joven avanzando hasta el frente y viéndole, de frente y sin perdón, ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Claro que el que había matado siglos en el pasado era más viejo... este era joven, un mortal del que se había alimentado... 

Que amargo es el destino en verdad... pensó... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisando, veo que en realidad mis entradas de esta historia eran muy cortas, voy a llorar, pero no puedo alargarlas, no me atrevo a quitarle o arriesgar el espiritu, tendremos que conformarnos.   
> Por otro lado el encuentro de los dos enemigos fue emocionante en su momento y aun siento orgullo :D


	6. Parte 6

Oliver se permite una sonrisa al ver al joven moverse con la elegante belleza de una pantera, arrastra una espada por el suelo, una espada que emite un ruido tal que amenaza la poca cordura que sostiene los anhelos de Oliver. 

Jason se mueve como un animal salvaje rodeando a su presa, los orbes de Oliver recorrieron sin piedad cada tramo del cuerpo del hombre joven, distinguiendo las fortalezas y las debilidades como en el pasado distinguió a otros. 

La espera no se extiende más tiempo cuando Jasón corre en su dirección sosteniendo de repente, en un gesto correcto y seguro, el arma que hasta hará poco arrastrara...

 **-Morirás** –la palabra fue pronunciada por ambas bocas.

.

Bruce Wayne sostenía con delicado tacto el cuerpo de Richard, su hijo mayor, el atractivo joven había llorado hasta quedarse dormido y a él, padre al fin y al cabo, no le había quedado más remedio que escucharlo. 

La desesperación de Richard era contagiosa y Bruce sabía, muy en el fondo que Dick le culpaba de lo que ocurría con Damián.

Le culpaba por no haber escuchado al muchacho cuando decía que algo pasaba durante las noches, le culpaba por no haber notado sino hasta el final que Damián no tenía suficiente sangre en el cuerpo, le culpaba por no haber podido evitar aquello, por no prestarle atención.  
Y no serviría de nada recordar que Damián no permitía ni aceptaba intervención de nadie en su vida ni en su salud. 

Richard estaba sufriendo y no había remedio... Bruce aceptaba que Dick adoraba a Damián de un modo que no había sido capaz de querer a nadie más... ni tan siquiera a Bárbara y esta última había sido su gran amor.

En silencio acaricio la cabeza del joven y paso los dedos silenciosos por su mejilla blanca aun tibia a causa del llanto. 

**_-Todo mejorará_** –prometió, inclinando la cabeza hasta dejar en su cabello un beso solo _**–te compensare por esto Richard, te compensare...** _-no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero era lo de menos. 

.

Oliver luchaba por arrastrar su cuerpo destrozado hasta la salida de la clínica, no estaba en su mejor momento, horribles y recientes quemaduras cubrían la mitad de su cara y se extendían por todo su cráneo pelado, la herida abierta que ya tenía cuando Todd lo había encontrado era ahora más grande, presentando la mitad del cráneo descubierto. Uno de sus brazos era un muñón ennegrecido e inútil, con el brazo sano –bueno, todo lo sano que podía estar –apretada la extremidad lisiada contra su cuerpo. 

Todd era un guerrero avezado en el pasado, pero este... era una maldita bestia dispuesta a matar o morir, si no supiera lo que sabía sobre él, Oliver se habría inclinado a creer que el chico se había enamorado de Damian, pero era una tontería... consideraba a Todd incapaz de aquellos sentimientos, menos aún por quién, como Damian, tenía la mancha de la corrupción sobre su alma. 

Se hallaba ansioso aun a pesar de haber logrado dejar inconsciente a su enemigo, lo habría matado de tener la posibilidad, pero Todd había adquirido para sí una suerte de armadura de fe que le dolía en la carne muerta, el golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente, y esperaba que al borde de la muerte, le había costado medio brazo. 

Podía sentir cómo el pánico, ajeno a toda razón, trataba de zarandearlo, se erguía en su interior, la fe cristiana, esa que era verdadera, era para los de su naturaleza un enemigo tan antiguo como el mismo fuego. 

Tenía vida propia: un alma forjada en la cólera de Dios conra todos aquellos que se habían alejado de su lado, negándolo y alimentándose cual sanguijuelas de la sangre de los hijos que había elegido como señores del mundo que había creado para ellos. Una fuerza templada por el martillo de la desesperación. 

Pensó en Damian, y un temor sordo lo obligo a continuar su camino.

Tras dejar inconsciente a Todd había ido a buscar a Damian –pues en pelea habían destruido medio edificio el vampiro y el antaño sacerdote – solo para descubrir que aunque la habitación estaba sana... no contenía más a su morador. 

Y Oliver sabía, oh... él sabía, que debía encontrar su tesoro. 

.

_Cabellos del color de la amapola, Damián sueña con un muchacho de frágil forma y hermosa sonrisa._

_Alabado... ¿Quién es él?_

_Era el jardinero de la fortaleza, el jardinero... dice el señor de la fortaleza frente suyo, los ojos le arden de fría furia, controlada y terrible, Damián sueña con una furia ciega y helada como la escarcha sobre la nieve blanca._

_Damian sueña y tiene frio porque el beso de la muerte ya está cerca, no queda en su cuerpo suficiente sangre para hacerle vivir, cada transfusión que le han hecho ha servido de muy poco si cada noche le vacián de vuelta._

_Pero esa noche es diferente._

_Esa noche sueña... con un muchacho con ojos de gacela, puros e inocentes._   
_El primer infeliz que se atrevió a amarlo como una persona ama a otra y no como un esclavo que ama a su regente._

_Colín..._

_Dulce y envidiado Colin..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada como un primer amor, incluso para el heredero de un clan de practicas hereticas y malvadas. 
> 
> En cuanto a Bruce, no hay que culparle, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero un hombre no puede vencer a las practicas vampiricas si no sabe que existen, estamos en un universo que cree en la lógica y él no era batman. lo siento


	7. Parte 7

Damian Al Ghul estaba muerto.

Muerto no una sino tres veces, antes de esta última vida. 

Pero aun siendo las cosas así... los recuerdos continuaban perezosos deslizándose por la mente joven. 

Tenía dieciséis la noche que sus ojos se cerraron al mundo de los vivos, dieciséis la noche que los labios de su madre se inclinaron fríos sobre su frente, dieciséis la noche que las manos heladas de su abuelo se cernieron sobre él tras haber cumplido el último rito. 

Por eso los recuerdos habían vuelto desde el día que cumpliera dieciséis, porque allí su vida había terminado y su alma, un alma ambiciosa y llena de anhelos nunca satisfechos, reclamaba el destino que por derecho... le pertenecía. 

Allí estaban los recuerdos, la ventana desde la que había contemplado a su madre discutir con su tío sobre su mano derecha. Allí estaba la almena por la que había paseado y recitado las citas y rituales que su abuelo le asignaba. Allí estaba el pequeño santuario levantado en memoria de su padre, muerto bajo la ira de los espíritus, un monumento embellecido por artesanos moros.  
Todavía era su hogar.

Aún víctima de los recuerdos sintió el escozor que le producía en la piel el reflejo de la luz del sol. Todavía no se estaba quemando pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo... o eso era lo que pensaba Damian Al Ghul. 

Los fantasmas nunca habían sido algo habitual en la experiencia de Damian a pesar de la herencia de su sangre, pero el fantasma de los recuerdos del pasado, ese ser que obliga a la mente a retornar a vida pasadas no le dejaría en paz. 

El último sin embargo era especial... y trataba de obligarlo a despertar antes de que ocurriera el lamento fatal. 

Damián abrió los ojos y aunque no era del todo aquel Al Ghul, lo reconoció. 

Había sido criado de su familia, un jardinero grácil y hermoso, como una de esas pinturas que tanto gustaban a su madre. 

Damian lo había visto desde el balcón de su habitación la primera vez, lo había mirado preguntándose quien en el mundo era él, y el chico había elevado la mirada del arbusto de flores solo para mirarlo a los ojos. 

Había sido una cosa extraña y hermosa, el criado era gentil y educado, con unas formas tan dulces que lograban, a veces enternecerle y ... aunque no lo amaba plenamente, pronto fue consciente de que Colin, tal era su nombre, si lo amaba... lo amaba con esa dulzura y entrega que son fatales para los corazones humanos pues anulan la lógica de los pensamientos, Damian lo habría solicitado en sus aposentos de inmediato de haber tenido la sangre fría suficiente, en cambio se lo había solicitado primero a su abuelo.

Y este, ah, ojala estuviera ardiendo en las llamas del infierno en ese mismo instante, R'as AlGhul le había dicho que el chico sería suyo si cruzaba las puertas de la muerte y volvía con bien...  
Lo había hecho por él...

Ahora recordaba una cosa simple... había aceptado la conversión por él...

 **-Colín –** susurro en voz baja, paladeando el sabor de aquellas palabras y luego observando a la figura que estaba frente suyo, las mismas manos blancas, el rostro con pecas... y los ojos... 

**- _Damian_ –**contestó el otro y se inclinó hasta acariciarle la mejilla, la caricia fue helada como trozos de hielo ardiendo... duele, y los ojos de Colín brillan decepcionados – _ **Te he traído muy pronto amado, debes volver... recuerda Damián, recuerda... porque de otro modo no podré ayudarte.**_

Damian se hunde de vuelta en el mundo de los sueños... está muriendo, pero por el momento se siente más fuerte. 


	8. Parte 8

Tiene dieciséis años.

Es una noche de verano y las estrellas brillan sobre su cabeza a través del humo de incontables chimeneas. La ciudad que hay más abajo apesta a hedor, pecado y corrupción, pero su abuelo se ocupa de que la fortaleza, el palacio donde habitan se barra, se limpie y se perfume con incienso.

En el patio, los mozos de cuadra se ocupan de los caballos después de la llegada de los últimos mensajeros del día y las cocineras y los mozos de cocina empiezan a reunir los ingredientes de las comidas de mañana para irlos cocinando poco a poco.

Y en sus habitaciones Colín duerme sobre su lecho, Damián siente que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece y la sangre de su "regalo" es tan dulce que por el momento no necesita reclamar nada más pero mun día lo hará porque Colin es muy atractivo... .

Camina por uno de los pasillos superiores rumbo a la mezquita, donde su abuelo le espera a él y su conversación.

Últimamente las relaciones entre abuelo y nieto no son las mejores, cuando niño amo a su abuelo de forma entrañable pero tras la conversión algo ha cambiado como si se envenenara el pozo de sus afectos, o hubiera sido liberado de un hechizo rapaz.

Desde el momento en que regreso del camino de la muerte Damian pensaba en su abuelo como un recipiente perfecto, cuya alma había desaparecido dejándolo vació. Sabía tambien que la llegada al poder de su señor no lo había cambiado para bien, su dominio sobre las asas reales de los reinos circundantes es completo y aun todo ese poder no lo satisface, Ras AlGhul parece una presa destruida, incapaz de contener las aguas. En el interior de su abuelo no hay luz, no hay paz ni salvación, ve al mundo como un lugar perdido... y no hay forma de que cambie de opinión.

Damian le creía en el pasado, pero la existencia de Colin le hace hacerse preguntas, grandes preguntas, siente algo parecido a la ternura por el joven y aunque no es amor, quizá algún día lo sea.

Entra en la mezquita, la decoración ha cambiado. La tela del altar es ahora de un negro solemne, las paredes están decoradas con cortinas del color de la sangre y parecen húmedas, el techo brilla con reflejos que Damian no reconoce aunque su alma si, era el lugar de oración de su abuelo.

 **-Damian** –llama su abuelo desde detrás del altar mirándolo a los ojos, y el joven solo puede inclinar leve la cabeza antes de devolverle la mirada. 

**-Abuelo.**

El señor de la fortaleza se eleva cuan alto es y sus ojos frios estudian al mas joven. 

**\- ¿Cuáles son los grandes mandamientos nieto mío?**

_"Mío"_ la palabra reconoce los ecos en la estancia y congelan a Damian en su lugar, hay presión en la palabra y no lo entiende del todo pero siente alarma, desde luego ahora es más hijo de su abuelo que de su padre y su madre, pues su abuelo le abrió camino a esta nueva existencia... inmortal y necesitada de sangre como sustento para vivir.

**\- El hombre que es digno de tal nombre ha de tratar con justicia y equidad a sus iguales y mejores, aquellos que por el contrario no poseen honor no merecerán la piedad**

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios como pájaros enjaulados luchando por salir primera una que la otra, continuó hablando de los mandamientos de su abuelo con devoción y respeto.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, las velas empezaron a parpadear.

**-¿Cuál es la obligación del hijo para con sus padres?**

**-Honrarlos, que sus días sean largos en la tierra que se les ha concedido.**

El alma de Damian titila con las velas, hay algo malo en toda la ceremonia, no sabe bien qué, pero no puede evitar temer. 

  
Oh, que los cielos se apiaden... un fulgor escarlata brilla en el techo, ¿Hay luna de sangre aquella noche?

 **\--Correcto -** La capilla huele a tierra removida y mohosa, la sombra de abuelo se cierne sobre él implacable- Tú has renunciado a tus padres. Yo te he sacado de ese mundo. Yo soy tu padre y sin embargo no te abres ante mí, ni me respetas. ¿Cuál es el pago del pecado?

La oscuridad se cierne sobre él antes de que Damian pueda hacer nada. De repente esta encerado en un ataúd, a su lado puede oler la tierra húmeda y oír las sabandijas escarbando en ella.

 **-La muerte** –adivina. 

  
**-Correcto -** aun puede oir a su abuelo, eso lo alivia en cierto modo -El pago del pecado es la muerte... tú has desobedecido al plan sagrado de la orden.

El muchacho susurra.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Nunca has visto la luz y nunca lo harás, los hados te han rechazado Damian porque ignorando las ordenes de nuestra orden y tu destino brillante te has avenido a encapricharte con un mortal, le has llevado a tu lecho y dado un título que ni merece ni corresponde, si yo errara el hado me juzgaría y tú lo sabrías, pero como ves, ha coronado mi trabajo con el éxito** -El ataúd se abre y él se encuentra en el sótano de la fortaleza. La luna pasa por una ventana abierta... y otra vez... y una vez más, cada vez más rápido. Se acumulan los trofeos. Los enemigos derrotados vienen a postrarse a los pies de su abuelo, que es cada vez más orgulloso, alto y mezquino – **Con los años seré recompensado por mi dura labor.**

Él joven se esfuerza por deshacerse del poder que enmaraña su mente y le impide contestar, porque lo ve todo frente suyo, porque sabe que está siendo inducido a ver todo eso.

 ** _-¿Lo ves? Tu propio cuerpo conoce tu pecado. Ven, déjame enseñarte lo que debería haber sido_** -Damian se aleja otra vez del ataúd, pero esta vez se pone al lado del hombre. El tributo es para ella tanto como para él. Siente que el poder de los enemigos elegidos para la destrucción recorre sus venas y le proporciona más poder. Cuando crece el poder de su abuelo, él crece con él. Con el tiempo, recorre el mundo convertido en su sucesor, recogiendo una cosecha interminable desangre y dolor sirviendo a sus planes que ahora son suyos.

Y los años pasan...

Los años pasan y Colín, cuya dulzura es incomensurable es abandonado, no a su suerte pues Damian no es tan cruel pero nunca más estará en las habitaciones de Damian, este ha entendido que su destino es más importante que los anhelos de una carne que por otro lado está muerta.

Esta bajo su influjo, el de su abuelo, su voluntad le guía y le ordena un destino que Damian no valora ni desea pero contra el que no puede oponerse porque esta frente a él y lo controla todo.

Hasta que Damian se libera de su influjo.

Tres años después de la reunión en la mezquita, se encuentra en un charco de sangre enfrentándose a Ras, tras enterarse que Colín no existe más, que ha sido asesinado por la orden.

 **-Te rechazo** –Declara, con la espada a centímetros del cuello de Ras, recordando cuanto lo amo siendo un niño e incapaz de volver realidad el sentimiento, en su alma solo resuman el odio y el rencor.

Libre de años de dominio mental se ha encontrado solo, pero le sobra orgullo y desea recuperar su dignidad como poco, su abuelo le mira irónico.

**-Dime, hijo de mi sangre, ¿qué es lo que rechazas?**

**-A ti, tus maquinaciones, todo lo que hay en ti y lo que representas... Ahora entiendo porque madre te abandono en cuanto me convertiste, pues escucha, seas lo que seas yo no soy igual, hagas lo que hagas.... Te detendré y nunca conocerás el triunfo de tus planes.**

Es joven, Damian lo sabe, demasiado joven para entender que ha prometido en que se ha metido, pero también que se pasara los siguientes siglos de su no existencia cumpliendo esa promesa, tratando de estar a la altura de esas endemoniadas palabras... hasta el día en que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de un hombre moribundo en una calle.   
.

Cuando abre los ojos Colin esta ante él como un ángel de la muerte.

 **-No puedes morir Damian** –susurra, con voz dulce mirándolo a los ojos.

 **-Te abandone** –gime en cambio Damian, preguntándose como en el mundo podría no haber sido capaz de amarlo, como en el mundo aun ahora es incapaz de corresponder los dulces sentimientos que el otro guarda en su interior para el.   
.   
**-No... me protegiste, me enviaste lejos de las garras de tu abuelo, pero no podía vivir sin ti y él se vengó, pero escucha... recuerda, tienes una razón para existir, prometiste algo en su día y debes cumplirlo...**

 **-¿De qué hablas?** –gime... sintiéndose ahogado, Colin en cambio parece preocupado y mira a sus espaldas, como sospechando algo **–Colin...**

**-Él está en camino...**

**-¿quién?**

**-Ras, Ras Al Ghul**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Fin!!!  
> The Boss!  
> El villano jefe, lo ame tantooooo!!! *Fangirleando porque adora a Ras*


	9. Parte 9

Es un hombre de esos a los que la edad no ha hecho mal. Con un atractivo frio y peligroso, con una mirada de peligrosos que delatan una gran fuerza de voluntad. 

Damián observa a Ras ingresar a la habitación y como su persona se desliza hasta llegar a estar en un metro de él. 

Y Damián continuo en el lecho, un frío atroz le congela el pecho y mira de frente a AlGhul, el mismo que le mira sin decir palabra, estudiándole atento y sin demora, observando cada rasgo de su rostro, la curva de sus ojos, la profundidad de su pupila. 

El joven sabe distinguir el interés y sabe que AlGhul está comparándolo, asegurándose de que sea Damián, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. 

El adolescente le observa también, viendo al hombre de sus pesadillas, viendo al hombre de seis meses antes, el mismo que cada noche desde entonces le ha visitado. 

El hijo de Bruce Wayne lo reconoce como quién reconoce a la serpiente cuya mordida va a ser la causa de su muerte, y su cuerpo se estremece de horror y asco.

Lo reconoce porque no hay modo de que no lo haga, los labios rojos de Ras están teñidos por una única persona ... recuerda sin querer la primera noche, esa en la que estaba encantado ante la promesa de la Reina de verso en otra ocasión, tal vez al atardecer en la torre del reloj ¿Alguna vez ha comido allí? ... no, Damián nunca ha comido allí pero no importa le encantaría comer en compañía de Oliver ... Y de repente sueño, cansancio ... un agotamiento completo y un pinchazo tan doloroso como placentero en su cuello. 

También recuerda otra cosa. 

Un sabor metálico en su boca y luego deslizándose especialmente por su garganta.

Le entran ganas de vomitar y su cuerpo se estremece, doblándose en dos en un ataque de tos, pero no hay nada que devolver y su boca está seca, no hay saliva que escupir. 

Ahora entiende todo. 

Los recuerdos

La debilidad. 

Saber quién es y no tener las dudas que debieran acompañar a su destino. 

De ra al Ghul

Mil veces Maldito.

Lo maldice en voz baja en lenguas que ni tan solo sabía que conocía, la mayoría de ellas olvidadas habían siglos.

Eleva la mirada y lo ve. 

No se atreve a preguntar ¿Cómo en el mundo se ha atrevido a hacer algo así? Pues es demasiado incluso para él. 

Lo observa y el odio le llena la mirada, le llena el alma, es un volcán en erupción que desea salir en palabras horribles, que no salen. 

Lo único que vende la boca de Damián es la pregunta que nunca ha hecho. 

_**-¿Por qué?** _

.

Talía quería ser libre, Ras lo sabía, y llegado el momento Ras la libero con una condición.   
La convertiría, lo prometía, si antes ella engendraba un heredero. 

Talía dio el niño y Ras lo tomo de sus brazos y nunca le reconoció a la madre el derecho de ser madre, fue mentora, maestra y algo semejante... pero poco más, el único afecto que Damian pudo tener y sentir fue por Ras. 

Y Ras AlGhul en respuesta le amo como no amo a ningún hijo de su sangre.

.

Por eso, cuando la mirada de la reencarnación de su nieto, se volvió veneno en respuesta a la suya, suspiro resignado y se acercó a él. 

_**-No confundas estupidez con arrojo, hijo de mi sangre, tú Damian te has resistido lo suficiente al destino que forje para ti, aun así me he permitido darte una segunda oportunidad, me costó años hallar una encarnación de tu madre, siglos hallar el hombre adecuado para engendrarte, y otros tantos años de planificación para que ambos te engendraran en el momento indicado para que el cuerpo mortal reclamara tu alma –**_ declaro a poca distancia del lecho de seda donde el joven estaba, los ojos de Damian ardían en fuego esmeralda, el mismo fuego que brillaría en los ojos de algún demonio de las aguas _**–Piensa nieto mío antes de reclamar, él apostado mi poder a devolverte a donde perteneces, ¿no eres acaso hijo de mi sangre? ¿No eres acaso mi único heredero? Lo que he hecho lo he hecho automáticamente por ti, porque, mi amor, sigues siendo lo único bueno que estas manos tuvieron hecho**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	10. Parte 10

Oliver quemo parte de la sangre en sus venas para curar la herida de su brazo, en una noche o dos, crecería la parte del brazo que había perdido a causa del sacerdote, pero no sería aquella noche. 

Se estremeció un poco y continuó su camino, una fuerte masa de magia antigua y la conexión que existía entre su alma y la de Damián le permitía seguirle, aun así el mal presentimiento le cubría cada sentido. 

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo si es que quería salvar a Damian de un destino peor que la muerte...

Salvar, que amarga era esa palabra... ¿Cómo salvarlo? Se preguntó... 

Su memoria retrocedió un siglo en el pasado. 

Había vagado errante y sin sentido tras la destrucción de Damián y la posterior del sacerdote... no tenía razones para existir y conocía más bien poco, muy poco, de los otros vampiros que habitaban y azotaban la tierra. 

Damián no le había dicho mucho, pero le había contado leyendas del ser que se apareció ante él una noche de aquellas. 

Era alto y poseía un porte elevado y aristocrático que insinuaba más siglos de los que sumaba la existencia de Oliver. 

_"Es difícil describirlo sin caer en el error, Oliver, Ras Al Ghul es ante todo un antiguo, de esos que han habitado esta tierra el tiempo suficiente para que otros no puedan contenerlo sin terminar sometiéndose, tiene poder y eso ya es suficiente para temerle, tiene un objetivo final y eso querido amigo es terrible para los hombres._

_Si hubiera un modo de explicar sus objetivos sería este._

_Quiero el vástago perfecto. Quiero dominar a todos los hombres y a todos los vampiros que pueblan el mundo. Quiero dominar la tierra. Quiero traer la noche eterna. Quiero conocer el fin de toda forma. Quiero._

_Témele si lo deseas, pero nunca te cruces en su camino, más allá del hijo que reclamo para sí no hay cosa alguna que él haya querido en este mundo"_

La descripción de Damian era suficiente para creer que en cuanto se reconocieran sus naturalezas Ras le tomaría del cuello y le vaciaría toda la sangre de las venas. 

No fue así. 

El anciano vio en la memoria del vampiro más joven aquello que este atesoraba y penaba: el recuerdo de su amante.

_"Damian"_

Si, Damian....

Para Oliver no era ninguna rareza que se conocieran aunque Damian no hubiese aclarado ese punto y luego un susurro lento y amargo.

_"estarás allí, cuando él vuelva, protégele si puedes, pero si es que no... apártate de mi camino y el suyo, porque antes que amor para ti tiene obligaciones para conmigo"_

Había entendido que Damian era aquel hijo suyo del que los antiguos hablaban, la prueba de su magia y hechicería, un cuerpo mortal capaz de contener un alma que no era humana ni demoniaca, un alma forjada en lo profundo de la sangre vampírica. 

Un alma y un cuerpo capaces, al estar unidos por la naturaleza aunque su misma existencia fuese antinatural, de dominar el mundo si se lo proponían.

Al menos desde la percepción de Ras AlGhul.

Continuo caminando, siguiendo los rastros de la magia y un presentimiento vació le comunico que Todd, maldito fuera, ojala su alma ardiera en las llamas del infierno por la eternidad, había logrado salir de la inconsciencia y le seguía...

¿Es que acaso el hado no veía que con Ras él, Oliver, ya tenía enemigos suficientes?


	11. Extra

El avecilla estaba muerta, el falso adolescente sostenía la frágil figura entre sus dedos sin saber como dejarla sin sentir qje se le rompía el alma.

Su abuelo le había contado como había sido engendrado, como habían escogido al hombre que sería su padre ... Coml su madre había bebido de la sangre de su abuelo y su padre había sido engañado para hacer lo mismo.

Un embarazo debería durar nueve a diez meses... El suyo había demorado tres años hasta que el niño había salido.

No era humano.

Nunca lo había sido en realidad.

Era hijo de sus padres... Pero también de Ras AlGhul .

Se sintió mareado y sostuvo de vuelta al avecilla entre sus dedos... Estaba muerto... Bajo los labios frios, helados como trozos recien cortados de hielo y los presiono muy cuidadosamente sobre su cabecita.

"Regresa" pensó sin venir a cuento y abrió los ojos, el ave seguía muerta y él seguía sin saber porque se habia acercado.

Los animales huian de los vampiros, ellos sentian su maldad y se iban... El avecill se había acercado sin embargo sin sentir al parecer temor.

Solo para morir unos segundos después porque la fortaleza de la cabeza del demonio no contenía nada que hubiera escapado de su influencia corruptora.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga y lo dejo a un lado sibre su lecho.

Sin saberlo había tomado una decisión.

Una hora después susurraba a su pelirroji amantr una despedida fría como hielo.

_-ya no puedo quererte._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que no hallaba como ubicar esta entrada en ninguna otra entrada porque se me ocurrió demasiado tarde, pero le tengo cariño.   
> Su centro estaba en los problemas de Damian, decidio si quería o no a Colin, no se trataba de si lo hacia sino de cuanto esto iba en contra de sus deberes y... no había modo.


	12. Parte 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta entrada es muy corta.

"Perdóname señor porque he pecado"

Damian adoraba a su abuelo. 

Lo respeto y lo quiso más que a la vida, a la sangre y la muerte.

Pero existían cosas terribles en los mundos... existía algo llamado amor. 

Y el querer fue poco para él. 

.

Damian retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la cama, su cuerpo moviéndose a un son desconocido. 

En sus oídos palpitaban los gritos de los aldeanos y su mano el toque condenado de su amante.   
Oliver. 

Se encoge en contra de sus deseos, el vientre convirtiéndose en eso que no dirá nunca en voz alta. 

Ve a su abuelo y lo sabe. 

No importa cuantos siglos pasen. 

No importa cuantas vidas ocurran. 

Ha hecho cuanto esta en su mano para pelear contra él. 

Impedirle ser el hombre que dirija el mundo de la noche. 

Pero no ha logrado nada. 

Debe reconocerle una cosa. 

No estaba em un error cuando le dijo que el amor es una debilidad. 

Pero esta en un error... y él lo sabe. 

Cuando creé que Damian es el mismo vástago de siglos pasados. 

Ese cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre. 

Ese cuyo espíritu era fuego imperecedero.

Ese que puso a los pies de un sirviente su corazón...

Ese del que se enamoro de un gitano una noche en el desierto y durmió con él al borde de un oasis ocultos entre el follaje. 

No es ése que vio una noche en una iglesia a un joven de ojos bonitos y bajo capa de ilusión le dijo como acabar con su señora... con Talia. 

No es el mismo que antaño, con espadas gemelas en mano, reto al anciano que era su vida y luego abandono su castillo. 

No es él aunque tenga sus recuerdos. 

Damian posee su alma pero poco mas..

Nunca ha matado. 

Nunca ha tomado un pajarillo entre sus manos y lamentado que muriera solo por ingresar en un lugar maldito. 

Jamas ha desnudado su figura para el placer de nadie ni extendido sus brazos ansioso del afecto que alguien este dispuesto a darle. 

No es quién se enamoro de Colin, aunque le encantaría poder serlo. 

Besar sus blancas mejillas salpicadas de pecas y esconder la cabeza en su pecho amante. 

Ya no es el asesino ni el heredero.

Ya no. 

Pero conserva sus recuerdos y susurra en vano. 

**-¿Qué le ofreciste a mi padre a cambio de venderme?**

Sus ojos se encuentran y ya no hay miedo. 

En el fondo. 

Muy en el fondo Damian sabe algo más. 

Oliver esta cerca. 

Y... Cuando le entregue la cabeza de AlGhul ... Damian esta dispuesto a entregarse a él. 

Solo espera estar vivo cuando eso pasé. 

Porque aunque han pasado siglos eso si se ha mantenido. 

Aun ama a ese hombre.


	13. Parte 12

El sonido de su respiración era bajo, y sin embargo le martilleaba sin piedad en los oidos.

Un tenue susurro de tiempos pasados.

Pensó sin querer en su boca de nacar, la mirada clara y profunda, el eco seco de una hoja cayendo a sus pies y el muchacho viendole de frente.

Jason pensó sin poder evitarlo que de haber sido las cosas diferentes le habria gustado que el chico muriera.

Así fuese unicamente porque dejara de sufrir.

Ahora no podia dejar que muriese porque dejar que muriese sería entregarlo a las fauces de Queen.

El demonio rubio de flechas envenenadas.

Avanzo temblando hasta donde pudo escuchando... Escuchando simplemente el sonido de la respiración dolorida de Damian.

Su mente confusa era esclava de anhelos pasados y remotos.

Un susurro vago.

Una promesa mal hecha.

Un beso frío como escarcha y el relicario en el suelo.

_"Lo harás por mi. ¿Verdad? Mata a AlGhul... Mata a Talia, y mata a la cabeza del demonio, tú puedes hacerlo... Mirame ahora y te diré como..."_

Una risa amarga le escapo de los labios consciente de lo absurdo.

Nunca había sido libre.

En cuanto se libro de la influencia de Talia cayo en la de su hijo.

Pero nunca encontro a Ras y no pudo destruirlo.

Por su parte Damian lo abandono como había abandonado antes a otros, pues los mortales le eran indiferentes y en cuanto la bruja estuvo acabada dejo de importarle el esclavo.

La iglesia había sido su refugio.

Hasta que lo encontro.

Con Queen.

Era terrible recordar cosas en un momento como aquel, poco a poco gotas del complicado entramado de otra vida se formaba en si mente y descubría otros detalles.

Ahora sabía porque Dick lo amaba tanto.

Y porque él aunque lo entendía no podia amarlo.

Una herida negra le cruzaba el corazón.

La herida de saber que moriría esa noche, luchando por salvarle la vida a alguien a quien él no le interesaba lo mas mínimo.


	14. Parte 13

Se removio en la cama hasta lograr salir de ella, envuelto en sabanas de tela india, un aroma a incienso le ocupaba las fosas nasales y su cuerpo cansado grito de angustia ante los movimientos que tenía que hacer.

Damian se deslizo dejando caer las sabanas y viendose a si mismo unicamente con su ropa de dormir.

La ropa de algodon le cubría la figura mientras caminaba, descalzo, por encima del suelo de piedra.

Llego hasta los brazos de su abuelo como una virgen al lecho nupcial, incapaz de recuperar el control de su figura.

Podría, de haber sido el de antes, aullar de indignación y requerir su propia liberación.

Pero no era el de antes y no podía liberarse.

La amargura le atrapo al tiempo que le escocian los ojos.

Habría nombrado a Oliver de haber servido de algo.

Pero nombrarlo le habría amargado la vida a él y seguramente a Ras AlGhul no le importaría escuchar de este.

Tratando de no perder los cabales se dio cuenta de que había echado la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando a vista y paciencia del monstruo el cuello desnudo, la ultima brizna de vida que le quedaba.

Le habría gustado cerrar los ojos pero los tenía abiertos. Y sus sentidos estaban abormalmentw despiertos.

Cada poro de su cuerpo sabía que le quedaban pocos instantes de vida.

Trato de no demostrarlo vivamente.

Entreabrio los labios al sentir los colmillos hundirse en su carne y todo su ser se resigno a morir.

.

Estaba dándole los ultimos tragos de su sangre cuando Oliver Queen apareció.

Ras no l despreciaba precisamente.

Si había tenido derecho a amar a Damian debia ser por fuerza una criatura digna de apreciación. 

Pero Oliver tenía humanidad donde ellos tenían superioridad y por ello ataco al demonio.

Fue un ataque veloz y suicida.

Suicida porque Damian yacia muerto en el suelo de piedra.

Suicida porque Damian no abrio los ojos para beber de la sangre.


	15. Parte 14

Oliver había amado, no de la forma turbia que tiene la gente de amar, sino con esa devoción que lo devora todo y es fatal para el alma.

No le importaba morir, no le importaba vivir, la eternidad le había servido para estar con Damian, y su recuerdo le había perseguido como una silenciosa condena allí por donde había ido.

Una mirada debería ser suficiente para el amor, un beso era suficiente para la eternidad.

Cuando su espada, esa misma espada que su creador le había dado, se hundió en la carne de RasAlGhul ennegrecio por completo y ardió en sus manos como si el fuego del mismo infierno se deciediera a aparecer, el anciano le tomo del cuello y lo lanzo a diez metros más alla con el mismo movimiento con que se lanza una sabandija.

Observo entonces como se arrancaba la espada de las costillas, la misma que ardía, con un rugido animal completamente inhumano, un rugido que solo podía pertenecer a un demonio, porque su propia alma tembló.

La cara del vampiro se deformo en una horrible mueca, piel cayendo a pedazos petrea y putrefacta a la vez, los colmillos amarillentos y las manos en garras de diez centimetros le obligaron a retroceder.

Aún así no tuvo tiempo de pensar, la bestia se lanzo contra él y Oliver se defendio como mejor pudo, el mismo revelo las garras de sus manos y esquivando el ataque contra su pecho, rasgo allí donde estaba la tela que cubría el estomago, consciente de que mientras menos sangre tuviera dentro de su cuerpo muerto menos poderes podría usar.

.

Jason llego en aquel momento y vio cosas que helaron su alma y su corazón a la vez.

El cuerpo muerto del hijo de los Wayne estaba sobre la piedra fría, ojos cerrados y cuello expuesto, sintió años de penumbra caer sobre él... más lejos vio a sus enemigos luchar entre sí...

y la orden dada siglos en el pasado tuvo un valor indiscutible.

Avanzo y sus manos desnudas se abrieron una para tomar un arma y la otra para susurrar conjuros prohibidos que se llevarían su vida, pero le ayudarían a llevarse con él a aquellos monstruos.

La espada en sus manos ardió como el infierno y la oración de sus labios murio cuando se lanzo contra RasAlGhul en un ataque mortal, contra su espalda, la intención principal, cortarle la cabeza


	16. Parte 15

La espada se hundió en el cuello del monstruo como un cuchillo en la mantequilla, ardia el fuego de nueve infiernos en ella, y llameante como era parecía también la misma ira de Dios la que se hundía en la carne maldita.

Ras solto un grito que era mitad de ira y mitad de dolor, pero sus atacantes no le dieron tregua, Queen atacaba por delante cortando cada trozo de carne con pericia y sin cejar en su empeño, deseoso de vaciarlo de la sangre que le daba su poder, Jason mientras tanto atacaba por la espalda, espada en mano e hiriéndolo de tales formas que de haber sido menos viejo habría perecido mucho antes. 

Tentaculos de verde esmeralda escaparon de sus formas yendo hasta los cuellos de sus enemigos, los mismos que batallaron para librarse de ellos antes de volver a atacarle, aspirando cada quién el ponzoñoso veneno que un día le había permitido volverle la espalda a la muerte.   
Aún así no pudo resisitir eternamente, y en algún momento entre un ataque y otro, el cazador consiguió lo que buscaba y le corto la cabeza en el momento exacto en que él mismo hundía al fin el brazo en el pecho de Oliver queen, sintió por segundos ínfimos el corazón de su enemigo antes de caer atrás y convertirse en polvo. 

.  
Jasón cayo hacía atrás con la espada tras ver como el monstruo se volvía cenizas, sus orbes llenas del asombro que da ver perecer a un ser que se sabe ha vivido siglos ingratos de arrebatarle la existencia a otros, se retorció de dolor en el suelo, el pecho abierto en heridas de garras que el monstruo le había hecho, se arrastró por el suelo y volviendo la cabeza hasta el cuerpo de Damian pudo ver a Oliver Queen, sangrante acercarse al cadáver.   
.  
La sangre fluía por su boca, el recuerdo de toda su esencia en ella, por su pecho manaba una herida imposible de curar, aunque se alimentara de la sangre de veinte cuerpos mortales, y aun así no fue capaz de abandonar.

Su mente concentro una única idea, Damian en el suelo y sin despertar, sospechaba que no había bebido de la sangre, era imposible que lo hiciera, pero al menos aun compartían un lazo entre ellos y no tenía el valor de permitirle morir. 

Beso la boca de grana del adolescente, y toco sus mejillas heladas sintiendo como el suelo se mojaba con el líquido vital que caía de él y dejo correr por la garganta del más joven la sangre que le permitía existir. 

Y mientras sentía como su existencia se desvanecía sintió los labios fríos del muchacho corresponder a aquel último beso entre ambos. 

.  
Damian sintió en su boca el sabor de la sangre y las cenizas, un amor que nunca había disfrutado de verdad pero que había sido su razón de ser alguna vez.

En la sangre habitaban mil sentimientos, la mayoría arrepentimientos y olvidos, amores y culpas, un afecto lo suficientemente fuerte para perecer por él, y se dejo arrastrar desde un rio de muertos hasta que su espíritu fue devuelto a su cuerpo en una segunda oportunidad.   
No había sido así la primera vez, pero esta vuelta era el doble de dolorosa... 

Al abrir los ojos se encontró bañado en cenizas, y sus ojos se volvieron hasta ver un cuerpo mortal lleno de sangre viva dispuesta a alimentarlo, se acerco a él siguiendo sus instintos, una sed implacable pugnando en su pecho y el instinto animal rugiendo en el resto de su cuerpo.   
Lo toco y vio sus ojos azules atravesarle, la mirada de un muerto, pero tenía sed y le falto tiempo para hundir los colmillos en su cuello.   
.  
Jason sintió los colmillos hundirse en su garganta y el dolor fue tan fuerte como el placer, sus pupilas se dilataron en medio del shock de la muerte y quiso tocarlo una última vez.

No le importaba del todo servirle de alimento, sospechaba que siempre había sabido que aquello terminaría así, pero por otro lado.

Le habría gustado quedarse un poco más de tiempo... a su lado. 


	17. Parte 16

El sabor de la sangre fue dulce, más dulce que cualquier cosa que recordara haber probado en aquella vida, tan o más exquisito que los besos que Dick alguna vez le había dado, más efectivo que los vinos que había robado de la cava de su padre, más satisfactorio que cualquier noche culpable pensando en cualquiera de las personas que le habían atraído. 

La sangre estaba caliente e ingreso a su cuerpo entibiando su organismo helado y muerto, otorgándole otro tipo de vida a cada parte, sus ansias animales por calentar su cuerpo, por recuperar la vida que alguna vez había tenido en esos miembros fríos, apretó los dedos de una mano pequeña con la fuerza del acero contra el cuerpo agonizante y listo para morir hasta que no hubo una gota más en el cuerpo de Jason y solo entonces lo supo.

Porque volver de la muerte es letal, aterrador, irracional. El alma vuelve confundida, a un cuerpo que es solo instinto, tratar de volver a vivir cuando no se podrá jamás volver. 

Hay una razón por la cual se llama a los vampiros, los " _no muertos"_

Y en el instinto no hay raciocinio, simplemente no se sabe lo que se hace y Damian Wayne no sabía lo que hacía sino hasta el último segundo, cuando la vida abandono los ojos de su hermano adoptivo. 

El horror se filtró en su cuerpo y levanto la mirada para ver si lo que temía era cierto o, por obra de algún dios piadoso, era todo... una pesadilla. 

**-No** –susurro, la desgracia salpicando cada silaba y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que nunca se derramarían, los muertos no lloran y cuando lo hacen sus lágrimas son de sangre, no es necesario sacrificar sangre en acciones tan nefastas e inútiles. Posando sus manos sobre la piel a cada instante un poco menos caliente de Jasón susurro – ** _Jasón... despierta_**

Más su orden fue ignorada. 

Gimió y apoyo la frente sobre el pecho del joven, consciente de porque estaba allí y no libre de las emociones humanas que le gobernaban por tener su cuerpo las emociones mundanas de los hombres. 

Los minutos pasaron y en la desgracia solo se oyeron sus sollozos, y las lejanas sirenas que se acercaban a la zona del desastre, los hombres habían cambiado... no esperarían a la mañana para saber lo que había ocurrido...

El remordimiento y la urgencia apuraron la necesidad de decidirse rápidamente, arrastrando el rostro desde el pecho del hombre hasta llegar su rostro a la altura de la faz del muerto... estaba solo, sin su mentor, abuelo y enemigo, y sin su amante pasado... pero, he allí que había una persona que había muerto por salvarle. 

Su boca se detuvo a centímetros de la de Jason y susurro.

 **-Voy a hacerte un regalo Jason, que sin duda habrías valorado más hace unos siglos** –prometió mordiéndose los labios hasta dejarlos sangrar y besando luego al joven, dejando que la sangre pasase de su cuerpo al del otro. 

y si por algún azar el amor no duraba, el tiempo que se sostuviera sería suficiente durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar y se acostumbrara a la soledad de la muerte... y cuando Jason ya no le quisiera, cuando le odiara por sus acciones, por su decidir egoísta, entonces él estaría listo para enfrentar la noche.... 

Pero no creía que su amor se acabara, Jason era, siempre había sido, especial. 

.

Ahora, debían irse.

**Fin (?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texto iniciado en febrero del 2018 y concluido en abril del 2019.   
> Es extraño saber que en realidad demore un año en cumplir todo este relato, pero soy feliz. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: En términos generales, "inconfesable" es un titulo que no abarca por completo la historia pero en su momento fue el único que se me ocurrió y no quiero cambiarlo.   
> La historia se centra en tres personajes, Oliver Queen, Damian Wayne y Jason Todd, que figuran una complicada relación al más puro y típico cliché.   
> Sin embargo la trama aun me agrada por el estilo de escritura que escogí entonces y sigo orgullosa de él, por tanto también debo salvarla del riesgo andante que es wattpad cada vez que abro mi facebook y leo que alguien más perdió sus historias.
> 
> Pd: Siguen siendo libres de dejarme alguna opinión si la historia es de su gusto.   
> Buen viaje :)


End file.
